I Never Stopped
by MustacheYouAQuestion
Summary: One shot. Ezria and Aria reflect on what they had before she left for Boston.


It had become a common thing. They'd meet in his apartment, eight o'clock sharp, and work until eleven. Ezra dictated, Aria typed. What Aria didn't like, she omitted, what Ezra didn't like, she tweaked until he did. They were undoubtedly an efficient team, which was not surprising to either of them.

They had fallen back into the same old habits; takeout, movies playing unnoticed in the background, sitting on the floor in front of the couch instead of actually on it- something Ezra questioned as much as he used to. The situation was familiar; things were so close to what they used to be, but there was a blockade of abandoned emotion and untouchable subject matter between them that worked to separate their relationship like a stone wall.

For one, there was the pain. He was always close to being angry, except the brief moments in which they were laughing. Those were the best times, when they'd laugh. His laugh was the same as it used to be, deep and full, not broken and inconsistent like the rest of him was now.

Then there was the alcohol. There was always a tumbler of scotch in his grip, a bottle wedged between his knees, a bottle of wine open on the coffee table, enough liquor to keep him drunk enough to get through the night.

It killed Aria, bit by bit, with every sip he took. She knew it was none of her business to tell him what he could and could not do- he was doing a goddamn favour for her, after all, but she couldn't stand sitting back and watching him destroy his life. She didn't recognize him like this, and a part of her felt empty. She had always sought comfort in the idea that somewhere in the world was still her Ezra, the generous, mixed-up poet with honest intentions, and that maybe one day she'd see him again. But this wasn't him.

One night, they were curled on the floor side by side, Aria clicking away at her computer as he dictated. She watched as he brought the whiskey to his mouth, the first sip of his second glass, and suddenly shut her computer.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Remember that time I tried your scotch and almost threw up?" Aria giggled, and reached for his glass. She had an idea.

Ezra grew quiet for a moment, pondering back to when they were younger, when she would ask him about all the adult things she'd never experienced. He remembered that night and laughed, remembering her run to the sink to wash out her mouth.

"I wonder if the years have changed me," Aria took a small sip of the whiskey, gagged slightly at its awful flavour, and set it on the coffee table just out of Ezra's reach. "That's heinous."

He shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Remember that time we went to a French restaurant and you tried to finish a glass of wine and couldn't do it? So we took the bottle home and made a lantern out of it?"

Aria laughed. She'd forgotten about that.

"Remember that time we went to that art museum and the artist didn't show up?" Aria asked. "And you picked me up in a limo?"

"How could I forget that. I'll never forget that red dress."

Aria blushed. It was a push pull of foreign and familiar, hearing him say those words. She realized he was leaning slightly closer, the alcohol momentarily forgotten.

"Remember that time you went after a guy in class when you were mad at me?" She laughed. During college, sometimes she speculated the inappropriateness of their relationship. But she missed the way she felt about Ezra, the way Ezra had undoubtedly felt about her. She regretted nothing about their relation.

"I used to love reading your essays," he said, slightly lower. "That was one of my favourite things to do, I loved hearing your written voice."

"My written voice?" Aria speculated.

"Yeah," he breathed, cheeks reddening. He felt embarrassed for speaking so deeply. "The voice in your head."

She realized how deep he was breathing, how intensely he was looking at her. She frowned. The sadness that glowed off of him was palpable.

"Remember when you used to hold my hand when I was upset?" Aria boldly reached for his palm and squeezed it, and watched the way his eyes suddenly flickered with life again, even for just a second.

She revelled the feeling of his hand, it was secure and warm and comforting, everything she missed so much about him.

"I hate seeing you upset- hated seeing you upset." He was staring at her hand in his. "Remember when you used to fall asleep in my arms?"

She blushed. "Of course. You always picked the most boring movies."

He smiled again.

There was suddenly a denseness between them, hot and dark and overwhelming. Ezra turned slightly to face her, eyes following the curve of her face to her neck and all the way back down to their hands. "Remember when I thought I lost you forever?"

Aria bit her lip. "Remember when I forgave you?"

"Remember when i kissed-" he froze, he'd hit unmarked territory. Aria, however, felt a sudden burn of anticipation, deep in her chest.

"Whipped cream off my lip?"

He was staring at her mouth. "Mm."

Aria let out a small breath, feeling herself being pulled to him, closer, closer, "remember when I did this?" She pushed her fingers through the soft waves of his hair, their faces inches apart.

He paused. "I missed your eyes."

And then their lips crashed together, a collision of pent-up emotion left idle for years. It wasn't going to fix everything, but it seemed like for the moment, right now, everything would be okay.

"Remember how much I loved you?" Ezra thought, lips against the skin of her neck. "I never stopped."

 **Well hey there fanfiction, it's been a while.**

 **I know it's been a hot second since I've published anything on here last. Between graduating from high school and starting university, life has been really hectic for a long time. However, i wrote this because I feel like Ezria has died a bit on fanfiction and I am really excited about the new season and what it has in store for these two.**

 **I will also answer a few questions while I'm on again:**

 **No, I'm more than likely not going to finish Beautiful Strangers. That fic was an attempt to make one of my personal stories a fanfiction and it's just not what I want it to be.**

 **I doubt I'll be writing chaptered stories anymore. Unfortunately, I just don't have the time.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has ever read/reviewed my stories on here. This website has given me so much confidence in my writing and I will never truly be able to thank you guys enough for your support and kindness. I hope this isn't my very last story on here, but if it is, please know it has been nothing but a wonderful experience getting to post my work for you to read. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Emily xo**


End file.
